Netflix and Duel
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. In which the King of Games meets his match in more ways than one. And the Game Master conquers her idol in ways she never imagined before.


**Netflix** **and** **Duel**

 **By** **:** **Xhibit B**

* * *

i do not own yu-gi-oh!.

* * *

"Hey Yūgi," the tri-colour haired teen heard her name being called. She glanced over her shoulder, amethyst eyes lighting up when she saw her friends Anzu and Jounouchi making their way towards her. It had been Anzu that called out to her. "Wait up!"

"Hey you guys," Yūgi greeted, offering a way as the two came to a stop beside her. "What's up, I thought you guys had class right now?"

"Nah, Professor Nakamura canceled," Jounouchi, a tall dirty blonde haired male said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Somethin' about a family emergency so she gave us the rest of tha day off. Just got the email about it around twelve this afternoon."

"That's great," Yūgi grinned happily. "But how come you guys stopped me? I have to be in my Ancient History class in a few minutes."

"Oh right," Anzu said snapping her fingers. "A few friends are getting together for an Orange is the New Black binge watching session tonight in the community room and we were wondering if you would like to join us. You've been so busy that we haven't gotten to hang out lately so we figured we'd invite you come and hang out with us tonight. So will you come?"

"Sure," Yūgi chimed, her happy smile still in tact. "What time is everyone meeting tonight? Because I do have to finish my final draft for my Ancient History assignment that's due next week before I can join you guys."

"We're meeting at eight," Anzu answered. "That should give you plenty of time to finish your assignment then make your way over to the community room."

"Cool, I'll see you all tonight then," Yūgi called over her shoulder as she made her way into the building.

...

"Yo, Yami, Atem," Honda called out to the two siblings. Both turned at the sound of their names being called. If you didn't know them, one would think that they were twins if not for the clear indicators that Atem was older. "Area you two doing anything tonight?"

"After my last class, nothing," Atem, a tan skinned man standing at six feet three inches tall, shrugged nonchalantly. "Though I was thinking about going to the movies with Mana tonight but nothing is set in stone as of yet."

"Same for me," Yami, the younger brother that stood at an even six feet commented after his brother. "After my last class ends at six, I've got nothing to do. Why do you ask, Honda?"

"A few friends and I are organizing an Orange is the New Black binge session tonight since season four just released so Jou, Anzu, and I decided we'd invite you guys to come watch with us," Honda answered.

"And who all will be joining for this affair," Atem inquired, his arms folding over his chest as a brow irked.

"Just a few people," Honda answered. "Me, Jounouchi, Anzu, Ryuji, Vivian, Ryō, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yūgi."

"A few of those names sound familiar," Atem commented more so to himself. "This Yūgi person, what is their last name?"

"Yūgi? Her last name is Mutou," Honda answered. "Why?"

"Yūgi Mutou," Atem spoke, allowing the name to roll off his tongue. "Ah yes, I thought that name sounded familiar for some reason. She's known as the Game Master in Domino City, am I correct?"

"That's right," Honda answered enthusiastically. "She's a Master at just about any game you can think of, especially Duel Monsters. She's never lost a game. She even beat Kaiba back when we were in high school. I don't think I had ever seen him so mad before."

"So that's who Seto was ranting and raving about back then," Yami murmured, his thumb and index finger resting on his chin. "Interesting."

"Something on your mind, Yami," Atem asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking. Someone other than himself beating Kaiba, and a female at that? He'd challenge her to a duel to see if she would be a challenge or if she had just beaten Kaiba on a chance of luck.

"Does Yūgi carry her dueling deck with her everywhere she goes, Honda," Yami asked finally, ignoring his brother's question as he looked at the dual colour haired male.

"Uh, I think she does," Honda said scratching the back of his neck. "I mean; she was always playing people who challenged her during free periods when we were in high school so she might still keep it on her at all times now. I'm not a hundred percent sure though because I don't really get to see her often anymore these days."

"Great," Yami said with a smirk. "Then I will definitely be there tonight. Though I'm not sure about my brother here. He and Mana may have plans."

"Seeing you get your ass handed to you in a Duel Monsters game, and by a girl no less, I wouldn't miss _that_ for anything," Atem said smirking at his younger brother. "Mana would understand. There will be plenty of other times for us to go to the movies."

"I got to warn you, Yami," Honda said laughing, "Yūgi is no joke when it comes to Duel Monsters."

"Then I definitely look forward to this," Yami mused.

…

Yūgi sighed as she closed her Ancient History book before looking at the typed paragraphs that shown on her computer screen. "There, all done." She glanced down at the time on the bottom right hand corner of her screen. "Seven forty-five. Great, I have time to make it to the community room before eight."

Grabbing her jacket, room key, phone, and Duel Monster's deck, the young tri-colour haired woman slipped on her shoes before leaving on her way to where the meeting was to take place. As she walked across the courtyard, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling the device from her back pocket, she read the text from Anzu that appeared on her screen. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips as she typed her reply as she entered the building the community area was held in. Entering, Yūgi waved as everyone greeted her.

"Hey Game Master," Malik, a tanned woman with platinum blonde hair waved to her from one of the many couches that had been set up in the community room. "Glad to see you out of your dorm room for once and finally socializing with everyone."

"Yeah, we hardly ever see you anymore since school started," Ryuji, a man with emerald green eyes and jet black hair, said grinning at her. "You would think we'd at least see you around campus."

"Sorry guys, I've just been really busy with my class load, but it is great to be here with you all," Yūgi said as she took a seat next to Jounouchi who had moved over to make room for her. "Has everyone made it yet?"

"We're just waiting for a few more people to get here before we can get started," Honda answered. "They should be here soon."

It was then that the door opened again, revealing three more people standing in the doorway. Yūgi turned to look back at the newcomers, blinking slowly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing there, glancing around the room at everyone that had gathered, was Yami Sennen, the King of Games with his elder brother Atem and a girl that she wasn't familiar with. She couldn't believe it, her gaming idol was standing right there and suddenly she found it hard to breathe.

"And there are our final three guests," Honda announced as he beckoned the trio forth. They did, occupying the open couch just left to Yūgi as the dual colour haired male introduced them. "This is Atem Sennen, his brother Yami Sennen, and Atem's girlfriend Mana Heba."

"Oh my gosh," Mana gushed as she leaned over Atem to look at Yūgi. "You're Yūgi Mutou, the Game Master!"

Yami's head turned so fast, he threatened to give himself whiplash. Crimson eyes widened by several fractions of a centimeter as he took in the sight of the notorious Yūgi Mutou. She was so… tiny. He was pretty sure that if the wind blew hard enough, it would make her topple over and fly away.

 _So that is Yūgi Mutou_ , Yami thought to himself. _I expected her to look different. But if she is the only other person that has handed him a humiliating defeat other than myself, I definitely want to duel her and see what she's made of._

"Um yes, that's me," the soft spoken nineteen-year-old answered with a nod of her head. "Though I never really understood why I was given that nickname to begin with."

"Oh my gosh, wow," Mana gushed. "I can't believe I'm meeting a legend like you! You're one of the best duelists I've ever heard of aside from Yami here. I heard that you've never lost a duel."

"Well I have come out victorious in every duel I've ever played in," Yūgi answered. "And I always play believing in…"

"The heart of the cards to guide you," Yami's baritone voice interrupted her.

The tri-colour haired female turned to look at her idol with a smile as she nodded. "That's right! My Grandpa taught me everything that I know about Duel Monsters and all about the heart of the cards."

"Wow, that's fascinating," Mana squealed before leaning back, finally noticing how uncomfortable Atem was with her being so close in public. Not to mention with his little brother being in the room as well. "I would love to see you play a game someday."

"As would I," Yami agreed as he pulled his deck of Duel Monsters cards from the pouch that hung from his belt. "What do you say Yūgi? Will you honour me by playing me in a game of Duel Monsters?"

"Netflix and chill just turned into Netflix and Duel," Marik, the other platinum blonde of the group, laughed. "C'mon Yūgi, play the King of Games and let's find out who the real Duel Monsters Master is."

"Well, what do you say," Yami inquired; his brow irked.

Everyone watched with bated breath as her hand strayed to her jacket pocket before she pulled out a sizable duel deck with a smile, "I say it's time to duel."

"This should be interesting," Atem whispered as he watched Yūgi and Yami swap decks and shuffle them before handing the other's respective deck back to its owner.

"I agree," Mana said nodding; her gaze trained on the two that had moved to the centre of the room to play their game.

Silence enveloped the community centre as everyone watched on with bated breath, the movie and TV show titles on the screen long forgotten. A few cellphones had been pulled out to record the duel of the century between the King of Games and the Game Master.

"Since I am a gentleman, I will allow you to go first, Yūgi," Yami offered as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Hmmm," Yūgi nodded as she pulled from her deck, glancing at the cards that rest in her hands. "I'll start by placing one card face down and adding Big Shield Gardna in defense mood then end my turn. Your move, Yami."

…

Sweat began to pour down his forehead as he looked at the cards in his hand, trying to figure out a strategy to beat Yūgi. They had been at it for over thirty minutes now and Yūgi was currently kicking his ass. He was down to his last three hundred life points while Yūgi was still sitting at a total of eight hundred. He had to figure out a way to take out her Dark Magician as well as damage her life points to win.

"Yūgi is amazing," Atem whispered as he watched the exchange before him. "This is the first time I've ever seen Yami being pushed to the limit like this."

"You're right," Mana agreed. "He didn't even have this much trouble with Seto. Yūgi truly is a great duelist."

"That wipes out another four hundred of your life points, Yūgi," Yami smirked triumphantly. "Bringing you down to a grand total of four hundred."

"Great move Yami," Yūgi congratulated. "But not good enough! Now I play my Magic Formula card allowing my Dark Magician's attack points to increase to a total of three thousand which is more than enough to wipe out your Summoned Skull and the remainder of your life points." Crimson eyes widened when he realized exactly what that meant. He had been beaten. "That means I win, Yami."

Yūgi held her hand out to the other with a polite smile. Yami smiled as well, placing the cards he still had in his hand down on the table before taking her hand in his own, sealing the match with a handshake. "You are certainly an amazing duelist, Yūgi. Thank you for a memorable duel."

"Any time," Yūgi quipped.

…

It was several hours later that everyone left the community centre to head back to their dorms. Yami had offered to walk Yūgi back to her dorm since it was so late. It wasn't safe for her to walk alone so early in the morning even if it was just across campus. Besides, he wanted to talk to her and find out more about her and how she came to be such a great duelist… not to mention the tiny hint of a crush he had begun to develop for her in the short time he had known her.

"That was the first time I have ever been beaten," Yami commented as they walked towards her dorm, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. "Your Grandfather taught you well, Yūgi."

"Thank you, you're a great duelist yourself," Yūgi praised, trying hard to ignore the heat that was rising in her cheeks. "Who taught you how to play?"

"I taught myself actually," Yami informed her, "My father presented me with my first cards when I turned eight and I've been playing ever since. The internet is a great tool to have when trying to learn something new on your own with no one to teach you."

"Wow, self-taught and you're that good," the soft spoken nineteen-year-old inquired. "No wonder why they call you the King of Games. From what I know you are able to figure out any game and beat practically anyone at anything."

"Well, that was true until you beat me in Duel Monsters tonight," Yami laughed. "You definitely earned the title of the Game Master, Yūgi."

A blush graced the bridge of her nose as they continued on until they reached her dorm building. Stopping outside the entrance, the two young adults turned to look at one another.

"Well this is my stop," Yūgi said gesturing to the building. "Thanks for walking me back Yami. Maybe we'll see on another around campus some time?"

"That'd be awesome," Yami agreed as he pulled his iPhone 6s Plus from the pocket of his jeans and handed it over to her. "Here, let's trade numbers so that we can keep in touch. Maybe when we're not too busy we can get together for coffee or something and hang out."

"Sure," the tri-colour haired teen agreed as she took the phone, entering her phone number before shooting herself a quick text. "Getting together for coffee sometime soon would be great. I'm busy all week but maybe we can set something up sometime next week?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," Yami agreed, taking the phone back before waving goodnight to Yūgi over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'll see you around Yūgi. Just text me a day that would be good for you."

"Will do," she called after him as she watched him walk away. She waited until he was no longer in sight before she turned and made her way inside the building; heading up to her dorm room. She couldn't help the stupid grin that split her face as she made her way inside, looking down at the screen of the phone she held in her hand. "I can't believe I got his number. I can't believe he even spoke to me."

She giggled, walking into her dorm like apartment and threw down her keys in the key bowl and kicked off her shoes. Pulling her jacket off, she made her way to her bedroom, closing the door behind her before she flopped down on her bed.

"I'm glad I actually went."

…

Yami returned to the apartment he shared with Atem and Mana later than he had planned to. He had been expecting for his brother to either not be there or already asleep by the time he got back. So when he walked in and flipped on the lights, he was surprised to see the elder Sennen waiting for him in the living room.

"Shit, Atem, you can't do that," Yami yelped as he jumped back. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you still doing up?"

"I'm sorry, who is the elder brother here," Atem asked as he stood from his seat on the couch. "I'm pretty sure that's me since I've got a good three years on you, little brother. So, what took you so long to get back? I'm sure it wasn't more than a ten-minute walk to Yūgi's dorm. Were you moping about losing to a girl, Yami?"

"No," the younger Sennen instantly defended as he dropped his keys on the hook that hung from the wall. "I'm actually okay with losing to her. She's the best duelist I've ever faced. Even better than me and you, Atem."

"I noticed while watching the two of you tonight," Atem agreed. "She is a great duelist. And she is quite attractive, wouldn't you agree? I hope that you at least got her phone number, Yami."

"I did," Yami answered, waving his phone in the air after pulling it from his pocket. "We're planning to meet for coffee sometime next week."

"Well, that's a step forward," Atem laughed as he made his way to his bedroom where Mana was sound asleep. "Get some rest Yami, I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Sure Atem," Yami said heading in the opposite direction towards his bedroom.

…

 **One Week Later**

Yūgi exited her last class as quickly as she could, running across the courtyard to the Starbucks where she and Yami were supposed to meet for coffee. She arrived just in time to see Yami standing at the counter getting ready to order. She ran up to his side, nudging him with her elbow.

"Ah, there you are," Yami said glancing down at the young female. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yep," Yūgi said smiling. "Can I get a Venti white chocolate mocha with caramel drizzle added?" She paused momentarily before quickly adding, "Please?"

Yami nodded before turning to the female barista that had been ogling him the entire time, "Can I get a venti white chocolate mocha with caramel drizzle added and a venti caramel macchiato with extra caramel flavouring, extra hot?"

"Alright, can I get you anything else," the barista answered after finally finding her voice again after looking back up from her POS system. Neither of them missed the blush that graced her cheeks.

"That'll do it," the twenty-one-year-old answered.

"Alright, eleven dollars and thirty-eight cents is your total," she informed him as Yami pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it over. "Do you need your receipt today?"

"No thanks."

"Alright, your order will be right out."

There was a nod of Yami's head before he guided Yūgi to the side; stopping to stand by the counter closest to the window.

"How was your week," Yami asked as he leaned against the counter, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Not bad actually," Yūgi answered. "My Ancient History pre-final went well. And I was able to get all caught up on all of my classwork for my class load. Plus, there's going to be a Duel Monster's tournament coming up in like three weeks that I'm thinking about entering since we're going to be on holiday break soon. You should enter too, Yami."

"Only if you promise to meet me in the finals for a rematch, Yūgi," Yami baited.

"You're definitely on," Yūgi agreed as they sealed the deal with a handshake. "At this tournament, it's got to be me and you going head to head. Maybe this time you can actually beat me."

"Perhaps I will," Yami nodded as they released each other's hands. It was then that their drinks were placed on the counter and Yami grabbed them both, handing Yūgi's over to her. "And this time we'll see who the real master of Duel Monsters really is."

"Just don't take it too hard when I win again," Yūgi laughed as they headed for the door, out to the sleek black 2015 Mercedes Benz CLS that was parked out front. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," Yami answered, taking the compliment with a smirk. He unlocked the doors, opening her door for her before getting into the car himself after Yūgi was situated. Placing his coffee in the cup holder, he glanced over at the tri-colour haired female, "So, where are we off to on this little adventure?"

"Surprise me," came her response as the car was started and Yami pulled off, heading down the road.

"Well then I hope you know how to bowl," Yami teased.

"Are you challenging me again," Yūgi laughed.

"Perhaps I am, why, are you too scared to face me in a few rounds of bowling," Yami asked; his brow irked as they continued down the road.

"Absolutely not," came Yūgi's response. "You're definitely on."

"Great, you can team up with Mana then," Yami said laughing. "She and Atem will be meeting us there."

"Just don't go moping around on us after we win."

"You're so confident you'll beat us."

"I know for a fact we're going to win."

"Care to bet on it?"

"What's the wager?"

Yami placed a finger to his chin for a moment as they continued on, trying to think of something before he snapped his fingers. "If Atem and I win, you and Mana are buying dinner."

"And if Mana and I win," Yūgi asked.

"You have free reign to ask us to do whatever you want."

"Deal. Prepare to taste defeat."

"That won't be happening."

…

"Hey guys, glad you made it," Mana greeted as Yami and Yūgi walked into the bowling alley. "Atem said that you might possibly be coming. So, how are we going to divide up the teams? Will it be me and Atem verses you and Yūgi? Or are we going to do boys against girls?"

"We figured we'd do you two, against Atem and myself," Yami answered. "There was a bit of a wager agreed on between myself and Yūgi. If you girls win, you have free reign to ask us whatever you want. If we win, you girls are paying for dinner."

"Sounds reasonable," Mana agreed. "Let's get this game on the road."

"So long as your requests are reasonable if you two do win, I'm ready for this game," Atem said with a shrug. "Let's get going."

The group of four made their way towards the ball and shoe rental station. They placed their order for their rentals before taking the shoes and making their way to the lane they had been assigned. Changing into their shoes, they set up the turns before getting the game on the road.

"Alright Yūgi, let's show these boys what we're made of," Mana said cheering her teammate on. "We've definitely got this game in the bag!"

"I wouldn't be so confident Mana," Yami laughed. "You and Yūgi are definitely going down."

"Yeah right Yami," Mana said sticking her tongue out at the younger Sennen.

"Mana, please don't stick your tongue out at Yami in public," Atem sighed, shaking his head as Yūgi laughed, preparing herself to make her first move.

The ball was tossed, quickly rolling down the aisle before it made contact with the pins at the end. Everyone watched with their mouths hanging opened as an X appeared across the screen, signifying that Yūgi had made a strike. She turned to the others, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry Yami, but you were saying?"

"Way to go Yūgi!" Mana cheered as she jumped up; her fist pumped in the air.

"Don't celebrate too quickly," Yami said as he made his way forward, grabbing his ball that he had chosen. "It's only the first round."

He threw the ball, the velocity causing it to speed down the aisle before causing the pins that had been set up there to fall.

"It's going to be a long night," Atem sighed as Mana mad her way up to bowl next.

…

It was several hours later that the group was making their way to a restaurant not far away from the bowling alley. Mana was happily taunting Atem for the loss he and Yami had suffered. It was close, Yami and Atem had looked like they were going to win at first because of several fumble balls from Mana. Thankfully though, with the last turn that Yūgi had, she and Mana had been able to win the entire thing.

"We're not going to go too crazy," Mana laughed. "We just want to stuff ourselves full before going home and taking a much deserved nap."

They all laughed before heading to a table in the seat yourself restaurant. "Mana you always need a nap."

"Sleep is essential," Mana groaned as she laid her head on the table cradled by her arms. "Plus, all that bowling took a real toll on me."

"Mana waking up in the morning takes a toll on you," Yami said rolling his eyes before a smile graced his features. "But I guess it's one of the things we all love about you."

"You'd better believe it buster," Mana grumbled; glancing up at the tri-colour haired male. "Just like your snarky remarks are the reason everyone loves you."

There was another roll of his eyes, "I thought that was why I annoyed everyone."

"Well… that is true, you do annoy the hell out of us," Atem commented with a shrug.

"But Yūgi certainly seems to like you," Mana quipped causing said female to blush at the comment. "And your snarky attitude. That blush on her cheeks tells all."

"Mana you're embarrassing her," Yami chided, attempting to fight his own blush. "Cut it out."

"Fine, fine, but only because it is Yūgi that I'm doing this for," Mana said dropping the subject.

…

An hour later, Mana and Atem said goodbye to Yami and Yūgi; Mana requesting that they hang out together again sometime in the future to which the tri-colour haired nineteen-year-old agreed. After separating from the couple, Yami led the short girl to his car; opening her door for her before getting into the car himself.

"Well that was fun," Yami commented, turning the car on before firing up the heater; something Yūgi was quite thankful for. Her fingers were freezing. "So, should I be taking you back to your dorm or are you not ready to head back just yet?"

"I should probably get back," Yūgi admitted. As much as she was enjoying spending time with Yami, she still had finals to focus on. That material wasn't going to study itself. "Finals start tomorrow and I need to get in as much last minute studying as I can." She blew on her hands before holding them in front of the heater as she turned to look at the crimson eyed male. Her head tilted to the side at the look he was giving her, "What?"

"You're seriously going to go back to start studying for finals again," Yami asked as he backed out of the parking space. "You do know that the more you study the more you're going to freak yourself out once it actually comes to taking the test, right? You're bound to draw blanks on those exams if you think about them too much. You should give yourself a rest."

Yūgi gave a sideways glance. On one hand, Yami was absolutely right. Over studying could be just as bad as not studying at all. But at the same time, not going over the material at least one more time would stress her out even more than she already would be once that test was put in front of her.

"You know I'm right," the crimson eyed male said smirking at her. "How about this. Go back to the dorm, look at your study guides one more time, then go to sleep. In the morning I'll drop by and quiz you before you go take the test. Deal?"

Yūgi thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of each option before finally she nodded her agreement, "Deal."

"Good, then let's get you back."

The rest of the ride back to campus was spent by Yami listening to Yūgi sing along (albeit a bit off key) with every song that came on the radio; chuckling every now and again when she would suddenly remember that she was in fact singing out loud and getting embarrassed. He thought she was adorable when she blushed. Yūgi begged to differ.

When they finally arrived back at the dorms, Yami parked beside the walkway, allowing the tri-colour haired female to exit the car. She did, grabbing her bag along the way before she began to make her way towards the door. It wasn't until she got halfway to the entrance that she suddenly stopped and turned back around. A quizzical brow rose on Yami's face as he watched her walk briskly back to the car, throw the door opened, lean in, and grace his cheek with a kiss.

"I really had a lot of fun with you today, we should do this again sometime," she said before pulling away again and closing the door behind her.

Then she turned on her heel and made her way back towards the door again. A large, stupid grin graced the younger Sennen's features as he touched his cheek, right where she had kissed him. Several silent moments passed by before he finally moved his hand away and pulled off, headed back to his apartment. Going to that Netflix session his friends had decided to put on last week had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. If he hadn't accepted the offer, he would have probably never met Yūgi and is heart wouldn't currently be swelling with the joy and anticipation that came with wanting to see someone again.

 _Now I see what Atem means when he says being with Mana makes him happier than anything else in the world ever could_ , he thought to himself as he continued down the road. _If this is a dream, I definitely don't want to be woken up._


End file.
